Burning the Truth
by Koto-Chan
Summary: Robin has developed Karasuma's powers at a different stage and the STN-J isn't to happy to hear this. When Amon helps her escape he finally has his chanceto tell her how he feels.


Witch Hunter Robin: Fire and Ice  
  
Chapter 1: Escape from the Darkness  
  
The smell of fear washed over my body and sweat dripped down my forehead. "Amon...were are you?" My innocent voice called to him in fear but there was no answer. The darkness surrounded my every inch and the familiar hall I was in was swept in silence. - -How did I get down here?- -. I felt a presence near by. "Amon..." I called out once more. I reached down in the pocket of my long, blood red coat and pulled out a piece of paper. My eyes traced the sentences written in black. "Useless..." I whispered to myself as I crimpled the paper with my fingers. My green eyes focused on what I held in my hand, a burst of flames engulfed the paper with in seconds. I threw it on the floor and the darkness was comforted by a warm, orange glow as I began to dig in my pocket once more. I added more paper to the fire in attempt to destroy the darkness.  
  
"Robin..." A voice called out to me and I immediately stopped what I was doing and look all around me. "Robin..." It sounded like a young girl and for some reason I felt as if I knew her. She laughed as if this was all a joke; she was just toying with me. "Robin, why don't you answer me? I want to play with you." The laughter bounced off the walls and punctured threw my skull...  
  
--I needed to get out.--  
  
I focused my eyes and spun around slowly; with my power, I surrounded my self closely in flames. The fire started to die out until it was nothing more then a small flickering flame. "What? What's wrong with my powers?" I whispered to myself. A sharp pain entered my mind as if knives swam freely around my brain cutting away at will. In an instant the pain was relieved and I realized that the voice was that of a witch.  
  
"Oh come on. Why won't you let me play with you Robin Sena?" She asked in disappointment.  
  
"Who's there? Who are you? What do you want?" I asked hoping for the answer.  
  
"I already told you what I want you stupid little girl." The voice changed mid-sentence. What was once the laughter of a young girl was now a fiercer and more intimidating voice.  
  
"Are you a witch?" My voice was strong and I showed no fear but the faceless voice just got angry. I sensed strong emotion of a lost child who was scared and lonely. Her voice cried out to me in silence.  
  
"I'm here Robin..." the small voice called again. Suddenly, voices surrounded me, there whispers filled my ears and it felt as if there cries cradled my fragile mind. They were calling out to me, asking me to give them peace. I placed my hands over both my ears tightly trying to ignore the whispering pain. I fell to my knees and a tear escaped my powerful eyes. There was a sudden moment of silence I got up from the floor and looked at my surroundings. By now the fire had completely died out and the white paper was now a grey pile of ash lying on the floor.  
  
A young girl appeared in front of me. Her black hair just barely fell to her shoulders and her troublesome, green eyes focused on mine. "You are pathetic. You don't even know how you got here." She said with a smirk on her face. Her skin was pale and she wore a long, white dress that seemed to be of great importance. - -A wedding dress?- -When I realized what she said my eyes widened; she spoke the truth.  
  
"How did I get here? Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"You are a witch whose powers can progress past that of any normal witch. You have a gift. The things you see in your dream you can bring into reality. That is why you are so sensitive to others emotions and that is how you got here." She was telling the truth, but how?  
  
"I came here through a dream...Why are you telling me this? How do you know me?" I wanted to ask more but I was afraid of scaring her away.  
  
"You will learn the answer's some day. You will learn about you family, the witches. I tell you this because you are the Eve of witches. I trust that you will make the right decisions." Her voice was comforting. The witch disappeared right in front of me in a haunting glow and there was a sudden calm in my mind and in my heart. I didn't have to wonder any more. All I have to do is let my power show me the things I need to know.  
  
Chapter 2: Fire Starter  
  
The sweet silence was broken by three shots fired in my direction. They grazed by my face and my blonde hair moved slightly in the breeze. I saw a figure moving towards me.  
  
"Amon?" I mumbled. He ran to me and grabbed my hand.  
  
"We have to run again Robin. Let's go!" Amon pulled my hand towards him and he ran ahead. He stopped suddenly and shot three more times never letting go of my hand. Three bodies collapsed on the floor in front of Amon and me.  
  
"What's going on?" I shouted. He looked over his shoulder; his shoulder- length black hair covered his eyes. There was a short moment of silence; during which my mind tried to wonder into his. I wanted to know why he was helping me, why risk it.  
  
"There seems to be a problem. The things you sense are real emotions of other people. You have developed Karasuma's power at a different stage. When the STN-J found this little secret, they ordered us to hunt you as soon as possible." He turned his head facing forward again, away from me. "Don't go in my mind...or I will leave you to the STN-J." his voice seemed so distant, so alone.  
  
- -The STN-J...is... hunting us? - -  
  
Amon continued running through the halls tightly holding my hand. The lights flickered on and off the finally on. It was a soft white light with the disturbing harsh sound of alarms warning the STN-J that I was in the building.  
  
We swiftly ran threw the halls until we came to a cross roads. Two paths we could take which one would we choose. Amon looked to me again still hiding his eyes. "Which way?" He asked in his usual serious voice. I had no time to make a choice; within seconds a row of masked men dressed in full body armor filled the end of the halls, we were surrounded.  
  
Amon let go of my hand and threw me on the ground as gentle as he could. "Stay here." He demanded. Shot after shot was fired and I did nothing.  
  
"Amon, look out behind you!" I shouted. The masked men were moving in from behind and ready to take him in there control. A rose up from the ground and stood in there path. My eyes connected with each of them as a blaze of fire engulfed them. There screams hunted me and the fire disappeared. They started at us again.  
  
"Robin, what are you doing? Put the wall back up!" He yelled but I didn't hear him, I couldn't. Four shots were fired in our direction; the shots missed me entirely but two punctured Amon in the stomach and arm. The other two shots struck him in the legs and he dropped to his knees.  
  
I focused once again and created and large, fiery cocoon around Amon and myself so I wouldn't hurt them and they couldn't hurt us. I immediately ran to him and threw myself over him to check for a heart beat. "You're still alive." I said with some comfort. My head rested on his chest as he began to come to.  
  
"Robin...you need to get out." He struggled to form the kind words. I picked my head up from his warm, comfortable chest and looked deep into his eyes. I could tell he was hurt but he would never admit it. My hands still rested on his chest and with out realizing it I could feel what he felt. My eyes widened and my heart raced. Once I realized what I was doing I jumped back a little.  
  
"I'm sorry." I hesitated to apologize. He didn't say anything at first he just looked at me calmly.  
  
"It's okay, I wanted you to know how I feel but I didn't think I could tell you in words." He smiled as he lied there. His voice was calm and quiet. He started to shut his eyes and his breathing was slowed down a little.  
  
"No Amon...don't fall asleep." I threw arms around him and buried myself in his chest. My tears started to soak his shirt. "You can't go..." I looked back up at him.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." He sat up and smirked at me but I just stared blankly. He stood up and stumbled toward the fire wall I put up. "Well...what do you say we go kick some butt Robin?" the tone in his voice was different, stronger. - - He was hit with...the orbo...- -  
  
The flames disappeared and the masked men were still there armed and ready. Amon grabbed my hand and ran towards the crowd. When we reached them Amon fought his way threw the crowd with his fists and arms. He looked back at me a few times to make sure none of them had me. We ran down the hall and discovered two doors.  
  
"Which one...?" I asked. As I started for the door on the right Amon swung open the door on the left. Once we were on the other side of the door he slammed it shut.  
  
"Robin...do you remember this room?" Amon walked towards the wall and switched on the dim lights that hung from the ceiling. The room was darker then I remembered but I still remembered everything about that day.  
  
"The first time the STN-J was after me this is were we escaped...were you left me..." I hated the memory of that day. It played over in mind; how Amon left me in the dark, unfamiliar paths. I thought he was dead for sure.  
  
"What do you say we try it again?" Amon asked. I started to burn away at the large, brick wall while he opened the secret path. Pretty soon the masked men caught up with us and were banging at the heavy metal door. "Come on Robin." Amon whispered softly to confuse the men.  
  
I jumped over the short walls of the stone well and it began to lower itself with me on top. Amon jumped on it with me this time; he placed his hand on my cheek and whispered in my ear.  
  
"This time I'll be here for you." He looked at me and...  
  
Ops...looks like a left a nice little cliff hanger for you. Hmm...some reviews would really help the thinking process. I'll update soon! 


End file.
